The Two Sides Of Me...(Chapter 2)
Hey Guys! I'm back with Part 2 of The Two Sides Of Me... To go back to the main page, Click on the link! (I've got a thing about links!) We are still on episode 27 but this is the bit about what the episode doesnt show! This is only a short chapter so dont expect to much to happen! Characters Kobayashi Emiko Reize Unknown guy (Will be revealed later in the story line!) Episode 27 Aliea Gakuen Base... "Ahhhhh!" I scream.I wake up from what i would call a nightmare.I try to look around but I cant. Why am i here? "I...C..Cant move!" I say. Just as I do say it, Green guy come into the room. "Seem you finally noticed..." He says slyly. I clench my fists (Well try to anyway) "Why me? Why did you bring me here?" I question. He turns his back away. He then replys. "The Aliea Rock." This made me really shocked. What was he about to say? "We are testing if you will react to it." A tear fell down my cheek. Tested? "You......You Monster!" I yelled. He looked back at me in shock but then calmed down. Suddenly the door banged open. It was the stubby, chubby old guy. He didnt look harmless at all but i could see an evilness in him. "Reize. You called?" The unknown guy questioned. Reize nodded his head. The unknown guy sighed. "Whats the matter now." He said before looking at me. His cold eyes caught mine. "She is one of the testers for the Aliea Rock, Master" Reize explains. The unknown guy smiles and whispers somthing in Reize's ear. So it isnt just me? There is more testers waiting? I couldnt hold it back anymore. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME AND LOADS OF OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE? TESTERS? WHAT ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF FREAK?" I shout at the unknown guy. "You brang along a hot headed one didnt you?" He said. Reize looked at me and looked at the guy. He undone the straps that where holding me down with a special kind of code. I sat up and shock my head. Was this really happening? Was this another nightmare? Suddenly, my wrist got grabbed as Reize dragged me along. I had no strengh in me what so ever. I felt my self falling to the floor my eyes whent really blury all i could see was Reize smiling evily along with the unknown guy......... About a few minutes later... I woke up from the continueus bleeping in the background. It seems i passed out when i fell. At least I could look around freely. I felt different. Like there was another person inside me. There was a screen. It said failure. What was going on. I touched my head and felt sticky things on their all wirered up to somthing. I followed it with my eyes. It was connected to the screen which said failure. I could feel my blood boiling, my temprature changing, my head aching. I finally realised what has happened. I had a split personality. In another words. Another person was inside me. In the corridor... "So how did the test go?" "It whent 90% acording to plan." "What? How come?" "One of our testers fail to react properly to the Aliea Rock and instead had another person born inside her." "Which one was that?" "The Girl" "Give me her name." "Kobayashi Emiko" "Ok thank you" "Thank you.....Father." To be continued.... Kotoni~x 16:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Do you like waffles? Yeah We like waffles....Kotoni~x Talk/Blog Its over 9000!!!!!!! Nyan cat says: Go to chapter 3..... Category:Fanfictions Category:The Two Sides Of Me Series